


Как ты антагонизм ни назови

by Bathilda



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сара снова попадает в Лабиринт. Совершенно неожиданно и в неподходящей компании. А виноват во всем, конечно, Джарет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как ты антагонизм ни назови

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Antagonism-By-Any-Other-Name](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80153) by Heist. 



> Бета: дедушка легкого поведения, Фатта, Северин  
> Разрешение на перевод: отправлено ((Permission for translation was asked via ff.net’s PM, but there was no answer so I dared to translate and post the fic without it. Will be removed at the author’s request)  
> Переведено для ФБ-2014

 Сара Уильямс собиралась убить Короля гоблинов. Нет, правда, собиралась. В самое ближайшее время. Как только она разожмёт пальцы, стиснувшие руль, Джарет своё получит.

‒ Дорогая, рано или поздно тебе придётся выйти из машины.

Сара на секунду закрыла глаза и поморщилась, когда освободила руль от своей мёртвой хватки. Затем, медленно и демонстративно, она потянулась к ключу зажигания, повернула так резко, что двигатель протестующе взвизгнул, и нажала на кнопку, поднимающую и опускающую окна. Гоблин, висевший на окне со стороны переднего пассажирского сидения, вскрикнул, отпустил стекло, чтобы не прищемить пальцы, и упал вниз на кучу своих собратьев. Сара заглушила двигатель и злобно посмотрела вперёд.

Джарет, сидевший на своём троне, лишь ухмыльнулся, глядя на неё в ответ, и Сара твёрдо решила, что покончит с ним и с его усмешкой, как только придумает, как это сделать. Этот ублюдок точно умрёт. Джарет склонил голову, вопросительно посмотрев на неё, и Сара с вызывающим видом скрестила руки на груди.

Джарет резко исчез и через мгновение материализовался на переднем сидении в облаке серебряных блёсток. Сара отмахнулась от блёсток, полетевших в её сторону, и чихнула.

‒ Это ты во всем виноват, ‒ заявила она, не поворачивая головы.

‒ Не понимаю, как ты можешь винить меня в этом конкретном происшествии, ‒ ответил Джарет тем медовым голосом, который был для Сары свидетельством того, что «самодовольный ублюдок строит из себя невинную овечку», как она это мысленно называла.

Пёстрая курица взлетела на капот её новенького «Олдсмобиля-88» девяносто второго года выпуска и с кудахтаньем оставила отвратительный след на тёмной краске.

‒ О да, конечно. Полагаю, в меня совершенно случайно едва не врезался потерявший управление грузовик, перевозивший кур и… гоблинов. И исключительно по доброте душевной ты перенёс меня, машину и всё остальное в свой тронный зал.

«И кур», ‒ хотела было добавить Сара, но посчитала, что её речь и так была убедительной.

‒ Не могу утверждать, что действовал исключительно бескорыстно, ‒ признался Джарет, пожав плечами. ‒ Ты более привлекательна в живом виде. И ты постоянно забываешь представить меня своей семье.

 

‒ Мы уже приехали?

‒ Нет, бабуль, ещё нет.

Бабушка Сары, к счастью, почти совсем слепая, не имела ни малейшего понятия о том, что их планы кардинально поменялись.

‒ А откуда тогда взялся этот парнишка?

Ещё бабушка Сары была наполовину глухой, поэтому не расслышала большую часть разговора Сары с Джаретом, и ткнула в последнего скрюченным артритным пальцем.

‒ Сынок, ты кто? ‒ спросила она.

‒ Ни слова, Джарет, ‒ прошипела Сара. ‒ Ни единого слова. ‒ И она прокричала, чтобы бабушка её услышала: ‒ Мы наехали на колдобину, и у нас спустило колесо, бабушка. Этот милый человек нам помогает.

Плечи Джарета затряслись от беззвучного смеха, и он прикрыл изящной ладонью рот, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Взяв себя в руки, он спросил одними губами:

‒ «Милый человек»?

Сара стиснула зубы и ответила взглядом, который явно говорил: «Что ещё я, по-твоему, должна была ей сказать, что ты нас похитил? Ублюдок!»

Джарет без малейших признаков раскаяния поднял бровь, и Сара несколько минут безмолвно кипятилась, пока её бабушка шумно протирала свои очки с толстыми стёклами.

‒ Что я на этот раз должна тебе дать? ‒ со вздохом спросила Сара.

‒ Я всего лишь хочу познакомиться с твоими родителями.

‒ Угу. Папа, это мой бойфренд, он Король гоблинов. Знакомство пройдёт просто чудесно.

‒ Я практически оскорблён: я отлично умею приспосабливаться к обстоятельствам и маскироваться, если необходимо.

‒ Ну да, и тогда папа попытается уговорить тебя заняться инвестициями, на которых ты только потеряешь деньги, потому что сейчас он вкладывается в компьютеры и что-то под названием «всемирная паутина». Как будто это может принести хоть какую-то выгоду.

‒ Ты должна верить в тех, кого любишь. Что ж, можно сделать наоборот: я познакомлю тебя со своей матерью. Она немного занята, управляя Подземьем, но, я уверен, сможет отложить несколько деловых встреч, чтобы встретиться с тобой.

Сара терпеть не могла политику. Джарет знал это и безмятежно улыбнулся.

‒ Ладно. Встретимся с папой в доме престарелых. Не флиртуй с моей мачехой, не разговаривай с Тоби и будь вежлив с бабушкой. И не смей заговаривать о новинках рынка электроники, иначе папу будет не заткнуть.

‒ Я король, для меня это самая привычная тема. Я подумываю над тем, чтобы подружиться с тем харизматичным музыкантом, который зовётся в честь одного из покорителей вашего Надземья.

Сара фыркнула.

‒ Ага. А папин проект «Интернет» когда-нибудь обретёт бешеную популярность и принесёт миллионы.

‒ Если это произойдёт, как ты полагаешь, он оплатит нашу свадьбу?

‒ Мы уже приехали?


End file.
